


don't read the last page

by awesomeaislin



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [12]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Bookshop, DEC 06 - In a Bookshop, Fluff, M/M, i love books, just a nice all around good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeaislin/pseuds/awesomeaislin
Summary: Simon, Penny, and Baz spend their day in a bookshop picking out books."“Perhaps you’d enjoy yourself more if you just went to a more suitable section,” Baz says with fake niceness. I can tell when he’s being fake nice now. Mostly because he’s almost always being fake nice.“Like where,” I indulge him. He has much too much fun making fun of me.“Like the kids section,” He rolls his eyes and Penny laughs and he looks so smug. He’s so annoying when he’s this smug, so I decide to just do it. Maybe I'll enjoy the kids section"





	don't read the last page

**Author's Note:**

> Idk it was nice to write this. I like the idea of Simon sitting with Baz in the kids section reading to him.

I should have known he was plotting something (he never just bakes scones ‘ _ to do something nice’ _ ). He’s always plotting something. 

 

Although I guess the plots aren’t as nefarious as I always suspected because all he’s done is convinced me to go to the bookshop with him. I guess the plot was that once we went in we weren’t going to leave for hours. 

 

I think he came in with the goal of buying two books, but right now he’s surrounded himself with what I can only estimate to be a thousand books. 

 

Penny is no help either. She came with us because and I quote, ‘ _ I can’t just let you two make a scene in public.’  _ But now she’s decided she’s getting a book too and her pile is even bigger than his. Honestly, if any two of us are making a scene, it’s them. 

 

“Can’t you just pick one,” I whine even though I probably shouldn’t. It’s nice to see them so happy and intent on something. 

 

“Simon,” Penny scoffs as if  _ I’m  _ the one being unreasonable. 

 

“Perhaps you’d enjoy yourself more if you just went to a more suitable section,” Baz says with fake niceness. I can tell when he’s being fake nice now. Mostly because he’s almost always being fake nice. 

 

“Like where,” I indulge him. He has much too much fun making fun of me. 

 

“Like the kids section,” He rolls his eyes and Penny laughs and he looks so smug. He’s so annoying when he’s this smug, so I decide to just do it. Maybe I will enjoy the kids section.

 

When I get there I sit down in their ‘Kidz Korner’ and pull out a book or two. It’s weird but I’ve never really read the classic kids books before. I guess I just didn’t have access to them, but I do now. And even if Baz was taking the piss, it’s kind of nice to just sit here and read nice easy stories where no one dies and no one gets hurt. 

 

Baz and Penny say all of the best literature are tragedies because artists make their best works when they’re sad. I think they’re probably wrong.  _ The Cat in the Hat _ is great.  _ Monkey See Monkey Do  _ also great. They’re all great. 

 

“Aren’t you too big to be in here,” a little boy asks. 

 

“No,” Simon replies, but really he probably is. 

 

“Do you know how to read yet?” The boy asks. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Ok, read this to me,” the boy demands. And Simon isn’t really in a mood to say no. So he picks up the boy’s book and starts reading. 

 

They read and read book after book until he looks up and Baz is watching him. He’s looking at Simon like he can’t believe his eyes. He probably can’t. What kind of person actually goes to the kids section, finds a kid, and just starts reading. He thinks he hears Baz mutter, “Such a hero.”

 

He finishes the book, and the little boy’s mom comes around. “Time to go,” She says, and the boy runs over to her. 

 

Baz stalks up to him quietly. He’s holding about four books, so Simon guesses that wasn’t able to whittle it down to just two. “Find something you want, Snow?” He asks. Crowley, he’s such a git. 

 

“Come here,” Simon says. “You can help me choose.”

 

Baz sits down beside him and puts his books down. “You can’t be serious.”

 

“I’m always serious.” Baz snorts. “Here, I’ll read them to you, and you tell me which is the best.”

 

“Ok.” Baz has never let him win so easy. He rests his head on Simon’s shoulder. And lets him read children’s story to him, so Simon reads and reads, until Penny comes and complains at them to go. 

 

“Shut it, Bunce,” Baz says. “Come listen to Snow tell stories.”

 

“You’re aware that we have first names too, Baz,” She complains, but she sits down anyway. 

 

And they don’t leave until closing.   


End file.
